


Saving river song

by TinyPurpleRhino



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPurpleRhino/pseuds/TinyPurpleRhino
Summary: Team tardis uncovers the Doctor's painful past and tries to help her
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Saving river song

The Doctor sat on her king-sized bed alone. Her bedroom was a place she rarely visited and she'd only niped in to get herself a cushion to sit on while she had tea in the kitchen with everyone. She found herself distracted after not being in there for so long she came across River's diary and a couple of pictures of she had taken of river. She just sat staring at the picture reminiscing on all the good times. Before she knew it she had lost track of time. She barely noticed the tears rolling out of her pain filled eyes.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Yaz, Ryan and Graham sat sipping on thier tea while the Doctor's went cold. Graham interuppted Yaz and Ryan's conversation with "do you think the doc's OK she's been a while and her tea's going cold"

"shall we go see if she's OK" Yaz suggested  
"yeah we probably should it's not like her" Ryan agreed

The three walked down the corridor leading to the Doctor's room the Tardis lights had turned from their usual warm orange glow to a cold icy blue. They all turned to look at each other knowing they had made the right decision to check up on their usually bubbly friend

Graham knocked on the door and the Doctor panicked shuving all the pictures and the diary in her cushion she'd managed to do it just in time and the rest of her fam walked in "hi guys sorry I'm taking so long can't decide which cushion I want" and there it was again the smile that was hiding all the pain.  
"oh come on doc it's easy just pick one" Graham huffed  
"can't decide one of you pick"  
"I'll choose one for you" Yaz said reaching for the one that the doctor had just hidden everything in. It was like it was in slow motion Yaz picked it up and everything fell to the floor Ryan picked all of the pictures up then got the diary then the words fell out of his mouth "who's that doctor and I didn't know you had a diary" "that's not my diary give it me back"  
"come on then give me the awnser and I'll give it you back"  
"fine they are pictures of my wife and that is her diary so give it me back"  
"OK"ryan responded sheepishly passing it back to her he'd gone too far even if it was a joke." You're married " Yaz said" yes Yaz I am well was its complicated "  
" if anyone can explain it its you "  
" thanks, you see I met my wife the day she died I was a man back then I was was the really skinny one wearing sandshoes "  
" wait hold on there a second doc you met her when she died"  
" yes try to keep up Graham we were both time travellers and our time lines were going in the opposite direction "she paused a second the said" you know what this is a complicated story shall we go in the kitchen and drink tea while I tell you " the three nodded with confusion spread across thier faces. 


End file.
